Virtual TV channels are generally used for creating individual media programs for a user. Traditionally, virtual channels are derived from user profiles, which are constructed in a large variety of ways. The creation of user profile-based channels where data relating to the user is used when constructing virtual channels is well known. The problem with such a profile-based approach for the construction is that the user needs to modify his profile entries before a new virtual channel theme can be constructed. For the user, which is stimulated by certain TV scenes, this operation is extremely inconvenient.
Automated profiles log the viewing behavior of a user over time and modify the user profile accordingly. Such a method would require a user to watch a certain scene repeatedly before such a system would learn and construct a virtual channel with an appropriate theme. Again, the problem with this approach is that it is not very attractive for the user, who would like to satisfy an immediate information interest.